Why do I have feelings for him?
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: A girl no more than 12 was sent to a different time. When she got there she turned 17! Now A man named Jack isnt helping much either. How will she get home. Or worse... Will she get home?
1. Default Chapter

Hey I just loved this movie so much I had to write a story. Here I go! Don't be so hard on me!  
  
Why do I have feeling toward him?  
  
The town of Ledfellow was a quiet town in Massachusetts. A small family lived in an average house on the corner of Witherspoon and Mellow St. It was a white house with blue shutters.  
  
The family that lived there was a very troubled one. A father, two girls, and a boy were always fighting. Although, out of them all one fought with her father the most of all.  
  
She had strawberry- blonde hair, that in the light, looked almost orange. On a good day her hair would be put back in a ponytail and her face would be exposed. When she would smile on the rare occasion her emerald eyes, lined with gold, would shine. The eldest had brown hair and chocolate eyes. Though whenever there was a fight she would mostly stay out of it. And the youngest also had brown hair, but blue eyes. He would rarely fight, but when he did it wasn't pretty.  
  
One day she had just gotten out of a huge fight with her father about god knows what and she went out to the river. Cars, people, everyone was going about their lives behind her as she starred at the calm waves.  
  
"I hate him." She would say over and over.  
  
An elderly woman walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She was quite short and curly white hair. Wrinkles covered her face along with a few warts. She smiled politely and held out her hand.  
  
"Spare an old woman some food." She asked.  
  
Behind the old woman she saw a man walking his dog and he shouted at her. "Wend! Say hi to your Dad for me O.K!" She glared and nodded. Wendy looked back at the old woman who was still smiling and frowned.  
  
"Get a life!" She shouted and started to walk away. The woman began to laugh a little bit and Wendy stopped. "I heard you had a fight with your dad today Wendy."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere where you can start a whole new life of your own?"  
  
She looked back at her with disgust. 'God can't this old hag leave me alone!' "I wish." She sighed. The old woman walked up to her and pushed her. "WHAT THE HECK LADY?!" The woman ignored her and kept pushing. Eventually she was at the edge of the river. "STOP PUSHING ME HAG!" With one final push Wendy fell into the water.  
  
She felt cold. Wendy sat up and held her head and thought. 'Wait. didn't I hit water?' Slowly she opened her eyes and saw people everywhere. Woman in Old World dresses and men in dirty cloths were prancing about. Drunk men, flirting with hookers, and woman inviting them in. She stood up and brushed herself off. It took her a while, but she looked taller. She walked over to a metal spoon lying on the ground and looked into it. She was an older looking woman, about 17 and yet, she still had her red hair, green eyes etc.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She walked into the nearest building, which turned out to be a bar. Wendy walked up to the counter trying not to get trampled by all the men fighting.  
  
"What would ye 'ave luv'?" A man with a greasy looking complexion smiled at her and held up a glass.  
  
"Water would be fine. thanks." She stuttered. Wendy tried not to look at the other men until her water arrived.  
  
"Tha' will be a shilling miss." The man said handing her the glass of water. Strangely she reached into her pocket and placed a coin on the bar. 'Where did I get that from?' Quickly she drank it down and tried to figure out how she got there. 'Why can't I remember?' A man tapped on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Why ye' look so sad miss?" He too had a greasy complexion and was kinda pudgy. Wendy got up and started for the door, but the man held her shoulder. "Come on luv' let me make you feel better." Anger got a hold of her and she turned around and punched him square in the face. The men all giggled a little as she walked out.  
  
With all the anger building, Wendy knew she needed to cool off. Following the road she started to head for the docks. The streets were dark, and she swore a few times someone was following her. When she did get to the docks all of the spots to sit were taken.  
  
"Why can't I remember.?" Wendy sat on the beach watching the waves that gave her comfort. Ships would pull in and out and all would have greasy men on board.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Wendy looked over and saw a man walking up to her. He had a long coat on that reached his knees, a tri-corner hat, red bandana, and dark brown dread lochs. "What?" She asked annoyed. He walked quickly up to her waving his arms as if he was drunk. Slowly she stood up, ready to punch another man like the other one before. He held his hand out for her to shake and smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Hesitantly she shook his hand and faked a smile. "Wendy." Captain Sparrow smiled and moved a little closer. "How would a fine young lady, such as yourself, like to accompany me to dinner?"  
  
She glared and stepped back. "I'm no hooker!" Sparrow had a shocked look on his face. No woman has denied his offer before. "Now come on luv'! We'll 'ave lots 'a fun!" She started to walk along the beach away from him and yet he still followed trying to get a yes out of her. "I've said it a million times Jack Sparrow I will not go with you."  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
She turned to him and starred at him with hate. "Get this threw your tiny little head of yours! I'm.. Not.. Goooing!" He smiled then shrugged as he got an idea into his head. With one quick movement he grabbed her by the waste, threw her over his shoulder, and started to head to the docks.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! RAIPIST! LET ME GO!" Kicking and screaming Jack did not let go. "Now is tha' what you think of me luv'?" When they got to the ship he threw her into a cabin and locked her in. "I'll let ye' out soon enough lass." Wendy continued kicking and screaming at the door, but no one let her out. She sat at the corner of the room thinking. "God how I hate this place." The door opened and Jack came in smiling. "Why did you take me on this stupid ship?!" She shouted standing up. "Well luv'. I saw what you did to that guy at the tavern and I needed another crew member-."  
  
"SO YOU KIDNAPED ME!" Once again her anger began to build. "No worries luv'! I think you'll enjoy staying on the pearl." He held out a bundle of rags to her and smiled. "Here since your going to be workin' on me ship your going to need some work clothes." She grabbed the cloths and glared at him trying to keep cool. Jack smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
She took off her cloths and put them on. Old and tattered they almost looked like Jacks. Although they were kinda big they were comfortable. The hair in her face bugged her so she dug threw her old pants and found her scrunchie. When she walked out of the cabin room they were already out at sea. 'How did I not notice we left shore?' Jack was standing at the wheel and smiling. "Ah so the young miss has come out of her room!" Men were scattering everywhere doing multiple jobs. A parrot flew over her head as she walked into the thicket of the men. Jack walked up to her smiling. "Well let's see what you can do." He thought for a few moments and smiled again. "Ah. Can you climb up to the crows nest and bring me down some rope?"  
  
Wendy looked at him like he was kidding. " Is that all?"  
  
"Wha'? Is that to hard for ye'?" He snickered.  
  
"Watch me." She began to climb the rope ladder with great agility. Not once did she slip or trip on her way up. The whole crew watched not knowing what to think of it. Jack wasn't the least bit impressed, though, he was shocked at how fast she could get up there. Wendy grabbed the rope that was rolled up on the boards and quickly brought it back down.  
  
She handed the rope to him and blankly stared at him. "Is that all?" Jack smiled. "I see you're quite the climber. Good strong woman eh? Well I suppose I should figure somthin' out for ye' to do. Until then you can take a break." He walked back up to the wheel and she was left with the crew.  
  
Okay that's it hope ya liked it! Okay okay it isnt the greatest story, but I gotta start somewhere! Demon91 


	2. A punch or two

Hey guys thanks a lot for likin' this story! It's not my best 'cuz I'm not that good, but it's good to at least try. Happy holidays!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey." She looked behind her and saw an African-American woman dressed in basically the same cloths as she, but she had a leather sun hat. And like Jack she had a white bandana.  
  
"So you're the new girl eh?" She smiled a bit.  
  
Wendy nodded and tried to be polite and not to start a fight since she seemed to be a bit stronger than she.  
  
"Ya know you're lucky to even be on the pearl. Normally women are killed for being on a pirate ship."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yea, But Cap'n obviously has no regard for the rules."  
  
She looked back at Jack who was turning the ship slightly, looking at his compass. A cold sea breeze blew her hair to the side and gave her Goosebumps.  
  
The woman smiled, "Anamaria."  
"Wendy."  
  
The two smiled and once again she was left standing alone. After a while she sat on the railing and watched the men work. Every few moments a man would look up at her and smile. Not that it made her uncomfortable, but it was kinda creepy. When she looked at Jack he was either looking at his compass or shouting orders. When the sun began to set, and most of the men were heading for bed. She went up and stood next to Jack watching and trying to learn to steer a boat like he could. Jack noticed and looked over at her.  
"You want to try luv'?" He stepped away, held his arms out and bowed.  
  
"I don't know how." She looked at the wheel nervously then back at him.  
"Ah come on. It ain't that hard." He smirked and gently pushed her closer. Taking her hands he steered the ship with her and yet she still felt a little uneasy with him.  
  
"See? It ain't tha' hard now is it?"  
  
Wendy jerked her hands away and blushed. 'This is ridiculous!' A man with a parrot walked up the stairs and smiled.  
  
"Man over board!" Squawked the parrot.  
Jack smiled and the man took over. Gently he took her by the arm and led her down the stairs.  
  
"Now. Tell me about ya. As part o' me crew I need to know all about them to see what work they can do."  
  
She once again jerked her arm away and sat on the railing. The waves clashed together and morphed into the watery ocean. As she watched them she felt a bit of comfort.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He frowned in confusement. "Don't know what luv'?"  
  
It took her a while to answer trying to choose her words wisely. " I don't remember how I got here, or how to get home."  
  
He just stood looking at her. "What? Home from Tortuga?"  
  
She shook her head. A headache started to swell up in her head trying to remember.  
  
"Look just give me something to do." She snapped. Jack just frowned and sighed. "Alright. How about you tie those ropes down." He pointed to the loose ropes that were holding a lifeboat to the side. It didn't fall off because thankfully one rope still remained intact. Jack patted her on the back and walked back to his cabin.  
  
She walked over to the ropes and tugged one tight. Before it got loose again she quickly tied it down to a wooden post. When she finished with that knot she pulled it so it would not come undone. She did the same with the others; afterwards she had a few blisters, but nothing big.  
  
After she finally finished no one was working on the deck except Mr. Cotton who was steering the ship for Jack when he was sleeping. Not sleepy yet she sat and watched the waves. Mesmerized, she didn't hear Jack come out of his cabin.  
  
"What ya doin' luv'?" She glared back at him getting quite annoyed being called luv' instead of her real name.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
He rubbed her shoulder and smiled evilly thinking he could submit her into getting into bed. Finally anger took hold and she punched him square in the face. He fell back a few steps and held his face. Yet he still smiled and regained his composure.  
  
"That's not very nice." He smiled with cockiness.  
  
"Sparrow don't ever touch me GOT IT?!" She turned away from him and watched the waves once more.  
  
"You would be marooned for tha' luv', but I ain't that kinda person." He smiled again knowing that she is a very interesting woman and could be a real pleasure if he succeeded. Jack walked up to the wheel and Mr. Cotton was allowed to go to his cabin room.  
  
Eventually Wendy got sleepy and started for her room when Jack stopped her.  
  
"You can sleep in my cabin tonight if ya like luv'. There's a bed in there an' all." He smirked and kept steering.  
  
She was very tired and didn't care if she slept in his room for one night. 'I'll kill him if he tries to do anything.'  
  
Wendy made her way to his room and closed the door behind her. The room was cozy in a strange way. The wood was cherry wood red and smelled of rum. A desk with a map sat in the corner, bed in the other, and a chest next to the door. She flopped on the bed and fell asleep before she could cover up. Jack smiled and watched the sun rise above the ocean, causing it to burn the sky with purple orange and yellow. "Bring me tha horizon." And began to hum his favorite song.  
  
Hey that's it! Hope you like this chapter a lot 


	3. A Lesson Learned and a White Horizon

Thanks again for likin' my story guys! I will definitely write more! Can you believe all of this is 4 pages long! It doesn't seem like it does it?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The door to the cabin slowly opened and Jack stepped in smiling. Wendy didn't wake up and stayed in deep sleep. He sat down on the bed and stroked her cheek. As he did, though, she instantly woke up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Morning' luv'." He smiled and pulled his hand away. "How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Just fine thank you!" She snapped and sat up.  
  
"Is there somthin' between us Miss Wendy?" He looked at her with a frown trying to see threw her. She didn't look at him and just got her boots on. He smiled and held her shoulder waiting for an answer.  
  
"Jack listen. I'm not interested in you! And until you get that into that small little head of yours I will not be calling you by Captain. I believe you have to give me somthin' to do now." She crossed her arms and glared down at him. He smiled not intimidated by her threat for he knew no woman could resist him.  
  
"Alright," He stood up and smiled and thought in front of her, "How about you come with me and I'll teach you to steer the pearl. I'll need someone to take the wheel once an' a while." He took her by the arm and dragged her up the steps to the wheel.  
  
"How about no." She said trying not to show that she was nervous.  
  
"Now Miss do ya want to go threw what we did the other day savvy?" He smiled and held his hand out. She made a fist and faked a punch to his face, but only went to a few inches off his face making Jack step back. "If you mean punch your lights out then yes!" He raised his hands up in defense and smiled. She dropped her fist and smiled for once. The crew was watching as if it was a movie and seemed disappointed that she didn't hit him. Anamaria seemed the most shocked that she would even hit him.  
  
"Only this once!" She glared and crossed her arms. Jack smiled with the fact that he succeeded into getting her to learn. For half of the morning he taught her a lot. He told her how to tell where North, South, East, and West. He told her how to keep the boat under control during a storm and to read a compass. She did learn a lot and even thought she could get the hang of it.  
  
"Ok lass your turn!" He smirked and let her steer. Obviously he saw how much she was shaking so he helped her out a little bit till she got the hang of it. Surprisingly enough the boat was hard to steer. When you would turn left or right even slightly it would be almost a struggle. He enjoyed watching her steer the boat until Mr. Gibbs interrupted him.  
  
"Cap'n can I have a word?" Jack nodded and smiled. "Be back in a bit luv' Ya think you can hold the Parl till I come back?" She nodded trying to keep the boat steady.  
  
"Now what is it Gibbs?" Jack took off his hat and grabbed a bottle of rum and sat in his chair next to the bed. "Sir I must complain. You know as well as I do tha' it's frightful bad luck to have a woman 'board BUT TWO!" He spoke in a slight whisper in case the crew was listening. "Why do you even have that fire demon?" Jack stood up and smiled chugging down another gulp of rum.  
  
"Well I plan to get that lass into bed all by my oncey. Then I suppose we'll dump 'er in the next port." He raised an eyebrow, "Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, that'll do it." They both smiled as Jack gulped down more rum.  
  
Anamaria took hold of the wheel as soon as she got tired and she sat out on the rail. As she was watching the water she saw white sails come over the horizon.  
  
"Anamaria! Ship!" She pointed to the sails as the ship began to get closer to the Pearl.  
  
"Captain!!! On deck!" She shouted. "Run out the guns!" The crew began to scrabble to fight. The guns where pulls out and cannons loaded.  
  
"Lower the anchor!" Shouted Jack as he came out of the room with Gibbs.  
  
"Who is it Jack?"  
  
"Ca- Ahem That be the ship of Zeggor." He didn't remind her to call him captain remembering that she said she wont call him that. 


	4. Food and Wood

Hey guys! I suck at writing stories and IM PROUD OF IT! :D! Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She watched the ship getting closer. It was a yellow boat painted with black streaks across the side. On the front of the boat was the name, The 'black eagle'. The crew waved their hands and laughed as they got closer and closer. All of the men aboard were just as greasy, smelly, and dirty as the crew on the black pearl.  
  
Jack tapped her shoulder and handed her a cutlass. It's a sword that is short, broad blade that often is followed by a thin dagger. "Ever used one of these before?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on the ship. The cutlass looked like It was used many times before, but what did she care? She got to kill people with a sword! A real one at that! Not one of those wooden or plastic ones, but a real one! She cracked a grin and took it with her right hand.  
  
The captain was standing next to the rail smiling. He was a black with dreadlocks like Jack. A little bird came and landed on his arm and handed him a shilling.  
  
"What brings you here Zeggor?" Jack said taking his position as captain. The crew laughed at the stupid question and the Zeggor eventually joined them. "Isn't it obvious? I plan to plunder your ship and kill your crew. And possibly take any of your. Ahem. hostages." Zeggor grinned evilly thinking of what might be on the pearl. A ladder fell across the ships and made a walkway to get across. "Men!" Zeggor smiled, "Take what you can!" The men came swarming on to the ship like a disease. One by one men where fighting and killing each other.  
  
"Fire the guns!" Yelled Jack. The remaining men who were able to do so fired. Several huge explosions came from the boat and hit the Black Eagle. A moment after the Black Eagle fired back. Wendy looked over at Jack who was fighting with Zeggor. Jack seemed to have no problem and yet Zeggor was having a hard time keeping up.  
  
"What do we have here?" Said a voice behind her. She looked behind her and a buff, black man was smiling. She clutched her sword knowing that she might have to fight this guy. "How's about you come with me? I can make you happy, I can make sure you won't be hurt." 'Great another man out to get me into bed.' Getting tired of always being asked to get into bed her anger grew once more. She swung at him, but he blocked her attack and smiled, waiting for the right moment to take her. She swung again and again, but each time he blocked. 'I'm not very good at this am I?' Finally he took a swing at her and she ducked and spun, driving the sword into his pelvis. She stood up and brushed herself off and walked over the dead body. She sat in a safe place and watched the crew of the Eagle drop like flies. All that was left was Jack and Zeggor. The captain of the Black Eagle had fallen and was begging at his feet.  
  
Jack smiled in sympathy and put his cutlass away. "Before ya go I would like to make one thing clear. Because My crew has killed all of your men and you are the only man surviving I will be making sure that you must give up piracy forever, savvy?" Zeggor glared, but nodded, wanting to keep his life. 'I never knew he was so. I don't know what to call it.'  
  
Zeggor eventually left and his ship was seen sailing away. The crew went about its normal duties and Wendy was once again job-less. 'No one seems to give me anything to do now a days.' The sun had just set and the sky was turning a violet blue. The waves also mimicked the color of the sky with a pale glow of the moon. As minutes turned to hours more and more men of the crew turned in for the night.  
  
A slight thudding of boots came from behind her, not too loud, but just loud enough. It was Jack whom else? He has to stay up as long as he can to steer the ship. He was examining the coin he took from Zeggor earlier today. "Hey." She said trying not to yawn. Jack stopped, turned around, and walked up to her. "Hey." He said in a deep simple voice trying to be as seductive as possible. She could see that he was going to try it once more and crossed her arms. "What ya up to at this time of night?" He smirked. "Nothing important." She sighed, strangely she didn't get a temper with him even though she knew what his objective was. "Would you like to- .." She cut him off knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Ah! Don't even ask Jack Sparrow!"  
  
He cracked a grin and was on his way. 'Oh god I can't stand him! But why am I drawn back?' Someone mentally smacked her and she shook her head slightly. 'Are you crazy?! He's only out to get you in bed! Nothing more!' It yelled. 'Your right.YOUR RIGHT! THIS IS REDICULOUS!' She crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Drowsiness took over and Wendy headed for her cabin, and ignored Jack's offer to sleep in his room. She slept well despite the fact that she could hear Jack at the other end of her door, but every time she would yell at him to leave.  
  
The next day she headed down into the ship. Men where fixing the holes left by the last fight with the Black Eagle and others where sitting around listening to music, or shaving, or other things they would normally do. 'Once again I've nothing to do.' She walked up to a man who was sawing wood for the hole. "Can I help?" She asked smiling. The man smiled back and nodded. He handed her a board and she hammered it in place. Within a few hours the job was done. She stepped back and smiled at her work.  
  
She headed to the kitchen where no one was their, but a few pots and pans with a pot of chili boiling at the oven. Trust me this was a pigsty! Dirty dishes piled up in a tub of water along with silverware and bits of food. She walked over to the pot and stuck her finger in giving it a taste. 'Ugh! Apparently no one knows how to cook!' Thankfully she knew how to cook from her mom. She was still kinda young to remember her a whole lot, but she remembered one thing. The day she left. She was only about 4 and her mom and dad where fighting once more. The rest was hazy, but she could remember the door slamming shut and her mom didn't even say goodbye.  
  
"I wonder." She said, interrupting her moment in the past. Rummaging threw the cabinets she found the spices. She grabbed the Baisle, Black & Red pepper, and Cajon spice. One by one she added them, taking a sip after each one to see if it met her taste. 'That's probably the only time I'm going to cook.' She giggled to herself.  
  
She heard a gentle knocking at the door. "Can I come in?" "Yea." The door opened and Jack stepped in smiling. "Cooking I see. I wouldn't have guessed." She crossed her arms and looked at him. "What do you want?" He closed the door behind him and smiled. "Nothing." He took a sip of the chili and smiled. "Hey this is good. Our new sheaf now eh?" She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't give me something to do." The door opened again and music from outside came in. She pushed Jack in the shoulder and walked out. Jack sighed. 'She has to be so difficult.' He cracked a grin and followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hey that's my chapter. I was in a good mood when I wrote this so it may seem a little different. Happy holidays! ~Demon91~ 


	5. TAKE ME HOME NOW!

Hey! Thanks for thinking my story is good, even though I don't think so. Lol Anyway here's the next chapter. Anglel Thanks for the tips!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sitting at the table she watched the men play various instruments. Flute, Snare Drum, and some other instrument she hasn't seen before. It was a box with many strings tied from one end to the other. The man would have this small hammer and play some random melody by tapping on different strings. The melody seemed familiar in some way and made her smile. A memory came back to her, as she became mesmerized in the tune. It was of her when she was about 11. Only a year ago when she was in band. She was a flute player and she enjoyed every minute of it. She played a soft melody that had a sense of mystery in it. The men, who saw her enjoying their music, interrupted her moment.  
  
"Hey! You want to try?" Said the man playing the Snare Drum. She hesitated for a moment, but went up with a slight smile, and a blush. "I. I'm not that good." She stuttered, thinking she couldn't do it like she used to. The men smiled and sat her down, handing her the instrument with the strings. "Come on it ain't that hard." The man played a steady beat on the drum and the flute followed. "Come on join in!" She started, but instead she sounded like a dyeing cow. They tried not to laugh and gave her the flute. "Here maybe you'll be better with this. Try a melody, any one." She nodded and held the flute close to her lips. The cold nickel made her shiver, but she let out a long soft note that progressed into a full out beautiful melody. The rest of them joined in soon enough. Eventually the whole crew watched and became mesmerized as she was before, even Jack. When they were done she blushed and took a bow. The whole crew clapped and cheered.  
  
"Good job lass!" They said.  
  
Wendy sat on the rail, music running threw her head like it did before when she was in band. She never seemed to get it out of her head, but she never really tried. She kinda liked it. She was so distracted by her music she didn't hear Jack walk up to her. "Hey!" She said with a small smile. "Hey." He looked at her in confusement wondering why she was so out of her head, it was if she wasn't conscious. "Uh. Ahem. You know the crew has grown quite attached to you. Even Mr. Gibbs! He is the one after all who's afraid of bad luck." She didn't listen. She didn't want to. She was to lost in the music. She enjoyed this feeling, because it reminded her of home.  
  
"Luv' Hello! You home?" He shook her slightly, but she didn't move.  
  
"Captain." She said in a slight whisper.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Just where are we sailing to?" She was still lost in thought, caught between her world and the real one.  
  
"Hmm.. Well do you remember the stories of me?"  
  
She shook her head. "Well Captain Barbossa, who is unfortunately desist, left his whole cave of treasure, but no one knows where it is, except yours truly."  
  
She nodded and was once again taken to her world, music comforting her like the ocean waves. 'So. This is how it must have felt.' She thought. 'This is how it feels to actually be loved by someone.' The music always made her feel at home, where ever she was.  
  
On her way to bed Anamaria hugged her goodnight, the two have become more like sisters than actual crewmates. But who really cares? That night Jack did not come to her door, no one came to bug her, they now respected her like everyone else. She enjoyed that feeling. 'Maybe I'll never go back. I can stay here, where I am excepted.' She pulled the blankets over her head and sleep took her.  
  
The next morning Jack assigned her kitchen duty to cook breakfast with what they had. All that was really there was flower, salt, wheat, and three chocolate beans. "Huh. Not much to go by is it?" She shook her head and tried to think up something for dinner. "You know what I'll just throw something together, I don't even know how to cook that well." She grabbed the flower and put four cups into a bowl of two and a half cups of water and added a few tablespoons of salt. She mashed it together until it became dough. She then added about a half-cup of wheat and placed it all into a pan. She placed it into the 'Ahem' oven that was all greasy, and nasty, not to appetizing. After about a half-hour it was ready. She took it out to cool and added the chocolate beans for an extra touch. When it was done she sat down and huffed. "What am I the maid?" The crew enjoyed it greatly showering her with compliments, but she ignored them knowing if she excepted them they might think she enjoyed cooking.  
  
Later when she was just finishing up the dishes the pirates had left behind Jack ONCE AGAIN came to see her. You can tell clearly that he's getting desperate.  
  
"I'm NOT your maid Jack! Give me REAL work." She dropped the last dish into the sink without regard whether or not it would break. Jack let out a small giggle. "I can give you work to do." He said deeply trying once again to be seductive. She got furious! "I'M NOT SOME PLAY TOY FOR BED!" She grabbed his neck and squeezed hard. "Do not think that I will ever sleep with a man like you! If you were smart you would drop me off at the next port. Got it?" Jack smiled trying not to get angrier and she already is. "If that's what you want luv'" She shoved him away letting go, and storming out of the kitchen. He left her alone for the rest of the day, not wanting to be hurt for a while. When she would look at him there would be purple bruises along the side of his neck where she had tried to kill him. 'Serves him right.' Anamaria stayed clear of her as well seeing what she could do to the captain without hesitation.  
  
"Sir what happened to ya?!" Asked Mr. Gibbs, who couldn't help but stare at his bruises. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Wendy who was sitting on the far side of the boat. "The little fire demon. She wants to be dropped off at the next port. So much for my plan eh?" Mr. Gibbs looked at Wendy also and could see her doing that to him. "Sorry Cap'n" He said under his breath. Jack sighed and made a sudden change of direction. "She's done what's right by her. Can't change that, though, it would have been nice." "Aye."  
  
She sat watching the ocean dreaming of home. 'Not ever going to go home. never. you're stuck here! You can't ever leave!' Mocked a voice, and yet, she felt deep down that what it said was true. somehow it was always right. "I'm stuck here." Her spirit was broken and her hope shattered she finally grasped the fact that she might never get home. and with that thought she quietly sobbed under the setting sun. alone.  
  
Hey that's the next one! I love to hear what you think and who knows! I don't care if you send me a bad review or a good one just sends me your opinion! THAT'S ALL I ASK! Ahem. almost lost my cool there. any way merry X- Mas. 


	6. Armor of Tateyama

Hey thanks for liking my story! Enjoy your Christmas!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The rest of the day she got no work, no music, and not a thing done. She just sat around in her cabin trying to recollect herself. Neither Jack nor Wendy spoke to each other, they felt distanced by the small explosion that happened earlier. As the days grew on she locked herself up into her room and never came out, not for dinner, not for anyone. She began to forget her self as the days became weeks. Her name, her parents, her life.  
  
Mr. Gibbs told her that they where getting close to the next port, but she never seemed to hear.  
  
She did come out, but seemed to be as lifeless as a shadow. Jack watched her and could not help but listen to bits of pieces of what the back of his mind told him. He felt a nagging to hang on to her and another part of him wanted to get her off his bloody ship! Normally when he would ship a hooker off he wouldn't give any second thought about it, but she made him think more than he would in a week!! 'Why is that?' He thought.  
  
"Alright lass this is it! Welcome to Port Relic." Said Mr. Gibbs with a small smile on his face, happy to see a woman leave even one such as her. She looked at the place in disbelief. It was a bunch of ruins. Buildings crumbling covered in morning glories and little people about in the streets.  
  
"Am I actually staying here?" She asked with a skeptical look spread across her face. "Well you wanted to be dropped off at the next port so." Jack's voice trailed off knowing that she was to soon leave. The crew watched as she took her things and headed to her new home. She turned back to look upon the faces of her old family, but her sorrow turned to pride. She swallowed her sappiness, frowned and began to leave.  
  
"Wendy. Wait." Jack stepped forward with a depressed look on his face. "I. Um.Good luck" He held his hand out and faked a smile. She frowned and shook his hand. "Goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow. Now what I'm about to do I want you to savor it, because you're never going to get one from me again." She sighed and kissed him slightly on the cheek and threw her things over her shoulder. "Umm. Goodbye." He said a little embarrassed. She watched as the Black Pearl sailed away into the horizon.  
  
"Well. Some goodbye." She sighed, ignoring the feel that she let something get away that was important.  
  
As years went by she came closer to the few people on the island and Jack. Well she hasn't seen him in a long time. She hasn't forgotten her task of getting home and she has been working on it. In fact she had already found a way to get home, but she just needed a little. help. She lived at the top of the mountain the local people have named Remotem meaning peak of the gods. There something happened that would help her find her way home. A week after Jack had left her on the Island the native trogamo blessed her. She didn't believe in such ridiculous things so she ignored it. After days went by she saw that she got an amazing new gift and she began to find it very useful.  
  
She sat in her little house that was abandoned and she fixed it up as best she could. She fixed the holes in the walls and cleaned out the leaves and crud that was lying around. She sat on her bed to rest after a long day's work, before someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!" She said.  
  
A man with dull red cloths stepped in. He had a peg leg, dusted black beard, and a severely scared face. "Lass it's time for your lessons." He smiled and held out his hand. "Thanks Gus." She said with a small smile. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "How ya holdin' up?" He asked. Gus may look scruffy, but he has a heart. When he heard that she was left on the port on a count a Jack and her getting in a fight he pitied her. "I'll be fine. Just give me my stuff and we can get started." He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her out. This man she didn't care if he put his arm around her, she felt like he was a brother or a grandpa to her. He led her into a small house on the corner of the street that had green shutters and white fencing.  
  
He handed her a bag that had her things to train with him; Gus used to be a pirate and knew a man who fought well aboard his ship. His name was Chang Yow. He is a renowned sword man in Japan and has retired here, but Gus has managed to get her some lessons.  
  
"Good evening Wendy. How did you sleep?" He said in a Japanese accent. "If I got any sleep at all." She rolled her eyes and headed for the dressing room. "Well hurry up and get your suit on and we can start." He sipped his tea and smiled. He was wearing blue and green rags that have been dulled by years of being worn. He wore small glasses that fit his face and his hair was pulled back in a braid.  
  
When she came out she wore a suit of armor. It had a helmet that fell just over her eyes and had an almost fairy tale feel to it. Etched with ivy the sword was a wonder.  
  
"Okay we can start." She said smiling.  
  
"Good draw your sword." Chang stood up and grabbed a small thin sword, unlike hers which was broad, it was slender and looked like it would break. She pulled her sword out of the seethe and held it in front of her. Chang held it to his side and smiled with relaxation. "Now come and hit me." She darted after him and swung at him, and each time he blocked. "Relax. Don't use anger." She frowned and swung harder, but she could not break threw. "Relax. Right." She took a deep breath and pushed the sword at his thigh, but he jumped away. "That was good. Now do it again." For hours a day she would do this non-stop. Preparing to get home.  
  
Their intermission didn't last long, you could get a drink, lay around, but not much. "Chang." She said. He looked up from his teacup and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to know where you got me these things?"  
  
He sighed and put his cup down. "Many years ago I climbed the highest mountain in Japan. Mt. Tateyama. I took a road no one knew about, and when I reached the top. The dead who climbed that mountain and failed gave me that armor. They said that one-day I would find someone able to use it. and will do great things. So I tried it on, but it just fell off. For you Wendy it stays. And I have yet to see its great power." He took another sip of tea.  
  
"But those are just myths right?"  
  
"The armor stays on right?"  
  
She looked at her sword and thought she saw it glow, but shook it off. Suddenly before they could begin the training again a man ran into the door.  
  
"A ship! He's killing everyone! Looking for some girl!" The man had a panicked look on his face and ran away again.  
  
"Come on." Said Chang pulling her out into the street. Over all the peoples heads you could see black sails and the crew scouring the city.  
  
That's the end! Sorry I'm on vacation so I was kinda slow to make this one, but here it is! Should it be Jack coming to get her or something else? Tell me what you think! ~Demon91~ 


	7. Okaaaaaay why are you here? WHAT!

Hey you know your right! She is a little to perfect. Let's just tweak it a bit. Anyway I'm sorry I didn't update so often. I was on vacation and you know all that free time can get to you! Enough about me, let's get to the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The people ran in many different directions, tripping over food stands, or even running into each other. They screamed and shouted trying to get away from the visitors that threatened their island.  
  
"Stay down." Said Chang. "I'll talk with them."  
  
"Talking doesn't usually work."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Chang pushed his way threw the crowd looking for the captain, she could see him for a few seconds before a man pushed her down. She got back up and looked for him again, but didn't see a trace of him among the swarm.  
  
She heard men laugh and she figured he had found the man he was looking for. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked for a place to climb up on to see better. The town's people started to crowd and it became increasingly hard to tell what was going on. She climbed up on a pile of logs, but she lost her balance and fell on her backside. "Ah!" She rubbed her back and stood up. "I can climb rope, but I can't stay on top of a log." She looked at the house behind her and found a ladder lying in the grass.  
  
She set it up next to the house and climbed on the roof, but the ladder cracked in half and she was stuck on the house.  
  
"Look old man we're just looking for a girl, it ain't none of your business. Get out of our way!" A female voice shouted out over the crowd. She held tight to the chimney and looked in the clearing where a woman and many men faced Chang. Then a man stepped out of the crowd. He had a tri- corner hat, dread lochs, and a coat that came to his knees.  
  
"Settle down men! What be the problem here?"  
  
" Nothing much. If you leave." Chang smiled with squinty eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do tha'. You see I lost a treasure o' mine and-."  
  
He looked at her direction and smiled, pushing his way threw the crowd. "Wendy!" She jerked her head at his direction and gave him a shocked look. "Jack? What. Why are you here?"  
  
"Why not? Come on down I need ta talk to ya luv'"  
  
She looked down at the ladder. "I would, but I'm stuck up here."  
  
"Well I'll catch ya."  
  
She looked at him with his cocky smile, his dark eyes burned in the Caribbean sun. She let go of the chimney and sat on the edge of the roof. She shook terrified that he would drop her. 'I've never been scared of heights before. and I won't start now.' She closed her eyes and slid off the side. Two hands grabbed her and held on to her closely. She opened her eyes and locked with Jacks. She just kept staring at them. Big beautiful. "See I told ya." He let her down gently and she regained her composure. "Umm. You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
He took her arm and smiled, but she jerked her arm away. "Thank you Captain, but I can walk. Chang rushed up to her, but stopped when she stared at her like she was saying 'It's ok'. He walked her to her house and opened the door.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
He sat on the chair closest to him and put his feet on the dining table. She stood and crossed her arms expecting an answer. "Just came to check up on you." He smiled again. "YOU KILL HALF THE TOWN JUST TO CHECK UP ON ME?!" He smiled again thinking that that is a good reason. She raised her hand to punch him, but stopped remembering that she does need a ride.  
  
"Can you give me a ride?" She said putting her hand down.  
  
"Where to?"  
"The states."  
  
He looked at her confused. "States?"  
  
"You know the United States. Florida. Michigan."  
  
"I know a Florida, but not a Michigan."  
  
"Well just get me there."  
  
He frowned and stood up.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to get home."  
  
"Ah yes. Didn't know you came all the way from Florida."  
  
She sighed and sat down. "No. I come from Minnesota. Florida and Michigan are part of the United States as is Minnesota."  
  
He sat down and held her hands. "Your going to have to tell me all about this on the way there luv'"  
  
She looked at his hands. They were blackened from the dirty work aboard the ship, and very rough.  
  
"And I'll take you to your home. All the way."  
  
She giggled under her breath. "Thanks."  
  
She stood up and put her helmet back on, but quickly took it off. "Just let me change."  
  
She went into a different room and took it off. She folded it and placed it into a bag. "Come on." She dragged him out and was faced with Chang and Gus. "Uh guys. this is Captain Jack Sparrow. He's going to take me home." Jack smiled and Gus sniffed. "I. I'm gonna miss you Wendy. I'm going to remember you for the rest of my life." He walked up to her and with a bunch of sniffles hugged her. "I'll miss you too." He backed off and Chang walked up to her and held out her sword. "You'll need this in your journey ahead." She took the sword and smiled. "Thanks." She hugged him and said goodbye, but not without Gus bursting into tears.  
  
She watched as the island got smaller and smaller until it was devoured into the horizon.  
  
"And my journey home begins."  
  
That's number 7!!!!!!! WOOOOOH! Well because I am a horrible writer I've made myself an award. 'TO: the worst writer in the world!' Have a good one! 


	8. A journal

Next chapter. AND MOVING ON!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The sun started to set over the ocean. The sky burned with brilliant colors. The clouds that scarcely covered the sky shone of silver and pink, while there was a small thin line of gold over the ocean. Slowly the sky dulled to a violet and stars dotted the sky. She never really realized the vast beauty of the sunset before she actually came to this place. A soft thudding of boots walked up to her. It was Anamaria, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"We missed ya you know." Wendy didn't look at her.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Anamaria sighed, but did her best to get to the point. "Even Mr. Gibbs. And you know tha' he ain't the kind o' person to like a woman who brought bad luck."  
  
Still she said nothing. "Even the Cap'n.."  
  
She turned to her, in disbelief she laughed under her breath. "Oh yes. He missed the fact that he couldn't get me in bed. I bed he was really hurting. He could just have easily gotten any other hooker into bed."  
  
Anamaria laughed and placed her hand on her hip. "Is tha' what you think? Listen he isn't like that all the time. He just has a hard time accepting the fact that he really likes someone so he just try's to push them away by actin' that way."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes. "If ya don' believe me then look at this. It's all in there."  
  
Anamaria walked away leaving her with the book in her hand. "What would I need a dumb book for?"  
  
It was a small, leather book, with a buckle that held the book shut. Etched in the middle was a ship. She studied it and didn't think much of it.  
  
Curiosity took her and she slowly opened the book. The pages were written in a sloppy way. Although 6 pages were written in, but at least it's something. The first page was about a few women she hadn't heard of, as was the other three. The last page was about her.  
  
"I found a girl in Tortuga the other day. She isn't like the others. She's stubborn, loud, difficult, but at the same time kind, brave, and strong. I was drawn like a moth to the flame. Won't hear those words come out of me again. I envied her on my ship. You know just to get down and dirty, but she saw threw me and refused. Oh well. Good crew member. I like her."  
  
Then it jumped down a few lines only it was neater like he had a change of mood or something.  
  
"She left! How could I let her go! Why do I always draw her away? God I am so stupid! I don't know weather to go back for her or not. I really miss her. She kissed me on the cheek, but I don't think it meant anything to her. I wished I would have kissed her for real. Like I wanted to when I first saw her. J.S "  
  
She rolled her eyes believing that he couldn't possibly have any emotions at all. When she looked up she saw him standing there wide-eyed.  
  
"W.Where did you get tha'?"  
  
She looked at the book and quickly closed it. "No where."  
  
He took a step toward her. "Did you read it?"  
  
She smiled a little bit. "Uh.. A little."  
  
His eyes went as big as saucers. "I can explain."  
  
She tossed it at him. "You don't have to. If you liked me then just say it."  
  
He picked the book up, his pride hurt.  
  
"If what you wrote is true. prove it."  
  
She crossed her arms and gave him a sarcastic look. He looked at her like he was confused at what she was saying. 'Can she really be serious?'  
  
"How?"  
  
She smiled. "If you really like me as you claimed. Kiss me."  
  
He about fell over at those words. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Fine. Just get it over with. I want to go to bed."  
  
He slowly walked up to her, with his hands slightly out in a drunken way. When his face met hers he slowly slid his hand up her neck and held her head. Their eyes locked for a few long moments and they locked lips. It was soft and quiet, and didn't last long before Wendy pulled away.  
  
"Pretty good, but I've had better." She pushed him aside and walked to her room leaving Jack confused.  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
He regained himself and walked back to the wheel. He stared down at his compass that tilted to the east, and thought about his day. 'First I get yelled at, then I get kissed, then mocked all in the same day. Wonderful.'  
  
She lay on her bed; hands run threw her hair, trying to get some sleep. "God this is ridiculous! I shouldn't have such a hard time trying to get some sleep!" She rolled on her belly and hugged the pillow. She daydreamed about her day, She left home and found out that the man that she despises likes her. Can be too much for one person sometimes. She closed her eyes and thought of home. The crisp amber trees in autumn and the cool summer breezes. She enjoyed summer most out of them all. Being able to see her friends and not have any school. Yea it was great. The most she missed was her music, Maroon 5, Good Charlotte, Black Eyed peas. She began to hum 'harder to breathe' and then moved on to 'she will be loved'.  
  
Jack opened the door a crack and listened to her hum 'She will be loved'. He smiled; enjoying the melody even though she couldn't hum to well that was fine.  
  
She hummed herself to sleep in the comfort of her home. Jack opened the door and laid next to her ever so gently. They both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
CHAPTER DONE! FINNALY!! I welcome advice and suggestions! 


End file.
